


Modern love and acceptance.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Awakens, Drabble, M/M, Modern Era, acceptance of homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Soon after Arthur has awaken from his slumber Merlin kisses him in public. Arthur gets upsets because he doesn't know that a man loving a man is acceptable these days to most people anyway...





	

“Merlin!” Arthur yelled once Merlin finished kissing him - in a crowd of strangers. (Once an idiot manservant always idiot even if he was no longer Arthur’s manservant.)

Oddly enough Arthur yelling Merlin’s name attracts more attention than them kissing. 

“What dopple head?” Merlin asks him with a giant grin (his lips still a rather attractive bright red from the kiss) and in tone that suggested that Merlin thought he was being an idiot instead of the other way around. 

“You just kissed me,” Arthur hisses and Merlin just raises a casual eyebrow at the statement. “In public Merlin!” Merlin being Merlin rolls his eyes at him. 

“Arthur two young men kissing in public place is no longer disagreeable sight to people ... well most people anyway; bigotry has unfortunately not been eradicated. What I mean is that men being in love with other men is for the most part is accepted these days. A lots has changed while you’ve been asleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post/fanart on tumblr where Arthur and Merlin go to Burger King and Arthur requests an audience to the King of Burger King while Merlin trying to stop Arthur from embarrassing himself.


End file.
